In the Dark of the Night
by ShadowX116
Summary: Jake has decided he wants to see once and for all if the rumors he's heard about the tall man is true. His friend, however, is only along so she can make sure he doesn't do anything *else* stupid. (New story! It takes place 2 years after this one. Look for Demons of the Dark.)


Got bored after reading up closer on the Slender Man and just couldn't stop the flood of thoughts that attacked me after class today.

So, enjoy I guess. lol

* * *

"Are you really sure you want to go in there?" The dark haired brunette glanced at the edge of the woods just as the sun slipped under the horizon. "And you want to go after sunset as well? Doesn't this have 'terrible, predictable horror film' written all over it?"

"To you maybe," her male friend answered. His brown eyes looked over his video camera, making sure it was fully charged and functional.

"Jake, even if the rumor is true, what makes you think you'll find anything? There have been pictures between here and Ireland for goodness sake."

Jake looked back at his friend and answered, "The most recent few were from these woods, so if he hasn't moved on yet, he's in there, and I'm going to get proof. Don't worry; I won't hurt him too bad."

"It's not him I'm worried about," she said, rolling her eyes as she took out a book to read. Jake shrugged and opened the driver's door to get out.

"I'll be back soon." With that, the door shut and he sprinted over to the woods, and disappeared from sight.

The eighteen year old opened her book and started reading, waiting for her friend to get back. Ten chapters later, she looked up at the car clock and saw that an hour had passed. _Where is he?_ She pulled out her cell phone and tried to call him, but it only went to his voicemail. She sent a text message the second time, telling him to get back to the car, before switching to the laptop to look up what it was Jake was looking for again.

Thirty more minutes passed and she realized Jake was still not back. _There's no way in hell I'm going in there by myself._ She took out her phone again and dialed Tom's number to get some backup. Immediately, static roared in her ear and she practically threw the phone away from her.

_*Tap Tap Tap*_

She gulped, and then hit 'end' on the small device while holding her breath.

*TAP TAP TAP*

She turned to her left, and fought with herself to not scream. For her own sake, she could not let herself scream. Staring back at her was a man in a business suit, easily eight to ten feet tall, and had no eyes, mouth, or nose on his pale face. She saw him motion for her to roll down the window, and then thought him over again.

"If you wanted to talk to me or kidnap me or whatever, shouldn't you have come to this side of the car first?"

The featureless face tilted slightly, as if confused by her behavior.

"What? People don't usually ask you questions? That's kind of rude of them to not want to talk to you just because you look different."

The person leapt, or rather lifted himself easily over the car to her side with his extra appendages that somewhat reminded her of a character from a comic. Dr. Octopus or something like that, she thought it was.

Seeing his face once more, she clicked the switch that rolled her window down as he'd asked before. "So are you here to chat, kidnap or kill? Or is it all of the above?"

Again, the face tilted, but not at her. She followed his gaze to the laptop screen with pictures of him accompanied with known facts and theories of him.

It startled him slightly that a bright blank window appeared next to the first, though he did not make this known to the girl in the car.

"So did Jake find you out there or did you find him?"

Feeling a bit sheepish and smug at the same time, he commanded two of his appendages to type in, _"A bit of both really."_

"Did you kill him?"

"_No."_

"Was he a total big shot about finding you, or did he crap himself?"

"… _Neither."_

"What was it then?"

The man thought this over carefully, recalling his memories. _"He was… surprised to see me, to say the least."_

"Hmm. Why do you attack people anyway? I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay. It's completely up to you."

_Yes, it is,_ he thought to himself. His extra limbs typed, _"You wouldn't like it very much if people came barging into your home with guns searching for your head, now would you?"_

"No, I'd probably take out my shotgun against them. Maybe not kill, but I'd definitely make them not forget me in a hurry. So if Dimwit isn't dead, will you let me go get him and let us leave?"

"_No."_

"Why not?"

"_How can I? If I let you go, everyone will know where I am and come to claim my head as many tried to before."_

"Well, is any of this true," she asked, indicating the wiki page of him.

The slender figure leaned in a little closer to read the small text that sat next to several photographs of him near children throughout time. _I miss those kids…_ The dark limbs typed again into the brighter window, _"Some of it is true, and some of it is false."_

"Can't you just wipe Jake's memory then and smash the camera chip?"

"_But you will still know."_

"I also know how to keep my mouth shut. I'll just tell him I got tired of waiting, knocked him out, and accidentally smashed the camera in the process. I know what it's like to be an outsider, and I have no quarrel with you. There's no reason why I should want to uproot your life. If I forget, or you kill me, how can I deter others from trying something so foolish and rude again?"

The man looked away for a moment mulling over his options and decided to trust her word. After all, he knew so much more about her than she did him. She just didn't know it.

"_Very well then,"_ he typed. _"I will bring him back here. I suggest moving to the driver's side while I am still here to ward off unfriendly creatures."_

Being a gentleman, he opened the doors for her, and shut them again once she had moved to the left side of the car. He then moved quickly and quietly back into the forest, his dark assistants carrying him with ease.

The teen put the laptop back in her backpack along with her book, and sat in silence as she stared up at the cloudless night sky. Fifteen minutes later, movement caught her eye and she turned her head fully to see the business suit man carrying Jake back to the car, assisted by his extra limbs. He sat her friend in the passenger's seat and even buckled the seatbelt for him. He nodded at the girl, and went back into his forest as she drove Jake home.

oo00oo

A week later, she and Jake met up with the rest of their friends for a night out. After dinner at their favorite hang out and catching a quick movie, they decided to go to the park and chat under the full moon.

"So… you don't remember anything at all, Jake?"

"No Tom," he answered. "The last thing I remember is telling Sarah that I'd be back soon and walking into the woods."

"Then that must have been one hell of a swing she gave you," Nina chuckled.

Jake glared at her, then at Sarah. "That spot on the back of my neck still hurts."

"Aw, poor baby," Jenna said. Jake turned to bark back at her but quickly shut up as she hugged him and he realized she was only joking.

"So, Slender Man. Real or not," Kelly asked.

It took a moment for Sarah to realize all eyes were on her, waiting for an answer. "I think that question is best left unanswered, lest another poor soul waste his time and keep his girlfriend waiting, and then have his friend scare her half to death by bringing him home knocked out."

Kelly smirked and the others shrugged it off, going back to chatting amongst themselves.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could have sworn she saw a pale blank face among the trees with a big smile showing ever so slightly under the skin. She never saw him again.

_Or did she?_

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review it.

I decided to do a Slender Series, but your reviews will help me choose what to do! :D

If you want to see a Slender Shorts Series from me, give me some ideas. Give me some senarios to work with as well even.

So, leave a reveiw, maybe read my other stories.

Also, have a cookie while I go make dinner. :3

(::)


End file.
